


loss.jpg

by fabsatan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Microfic, POV Dean Winchester, POV First Person, i apologize for the meme title once i thought of it i couldnt not do it, ooc? cant tell i havent watched spn in years but that scene inspired me, the mcd is castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabsatan/pseuds/fabsatan
Summary: Dean's internal monologue during Castiel's sacrifice
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	loss.jpg

No, he can't- he can't do this, he can't die for me, or- or love me

We spent so long keeping that last bit of distance between us, and i thought we could go on like that, maybe not happy but content-

“Goodbye, Dean.”

I was always afraid of letting him get too close, of the potential to be hurt, but he's gone and I just-

**Author's Note:**

> cue Dean crying


End file.
